


here comes the sun

by wtfareyalldoing



Category: Bastille (Band), Dyle - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help, I don’t know how to finish it but I feel like it should be longer, It’s fluff, M/M, Right I think this one is pretty cute, bear in mind I wrote this in july 2017 so if it’s bad blame 2017 me, doom days just came out and it’s GOLD, if it seems unfinished that’s because I think it is, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfareyalldoing/pseuds/wtfareyalldoing
Summary: uhhhh dan & kyle go out ?? for the day???





	here comes the sun

It’s a sunny day for England. Clouds only lightly scattered across a fairly blue sky and a pleasant temperature of about 23°C (dipping below 17°C at points but that’s to be expected). 

“ITS WAAAARM!” is the first thing Kyle shouts when he wakes up, disturbing a sleeping Dan beside him who rolls over to hit him before turning back to what was a good snooze. But Kyle is determined to enjoy a full day of sun with his boyfriend and Dan soon finds himself cold and curled up in his boxers, the bed covers ripped back by Kyle who wraps them round his shoulders and jumps round the room in an effort to thoroughly wake Dan up before they go downstairs.   
“I hate you so much” Dan says with exaggerated shivers, hugging his knees to his chest to trap any warmth he can.  
“Don’t be such a pussy, get up, get dressed, we’re going out,” Kyle laughs. He picks up clothes from the floor and throws them at Dan who groans loudly but shoves his head into the white t-shirt that landed on his chest.   
“Fine but make me a coffee... with cream and sugar!!” He shouts his order at Kyle’s back as he walks out of their bedroom.  
“Don’t ask for much do you ugh” Dan can hear Kyle’s complaints through the walls and has to laugh quietly to himself as he pulls on his stupid socks; todays pair being brown with cacti on. 

“Jesus you sure you’ve got everything we need in that?” Kyle asks in a tone that suggests he knows they’ve got everything they need and more in the huge bag that Dan just keeps putting more stuff into. Kyle watches in fascination and horror as Dan adds an inflatable yellow duck that he’d bought as a joke present but ended up keeping because “It’s got sunglasses! How fucking wicked is that?!”.   
“What the fuck are you gonna use that for in Southwark Park”   
“To sit on obviously? It’d be a waste if I didn’t use it”   
Kyle sighs and rolls his eyes but kisses his cheek anyway before grabbing a couple more beers and heading out the door, Dan following close behind. 

They get to the park at around 11, Kyle guesses as his phone is somewhere in Dan’s stuffed bag and Dan doesn’t have his watch.   
“Go on, get that fucking duck out now, in public, I dare you” Kyle teases and Dan, not wanting to back down, unpacks his bag and starts blowing up the inflatable. Kyle just lies back down on the grass and shakes his head in disbelief.   
“You are taking the piss”

The duck isn’t even halfway blown up before Dan has to stop and catch his breath. He joins Kyle laid back on the grass and links their fingers together, shifting to rest their hands on Kyle’s chest. His head rests on Kyle’s shoulder and his body is curled towards his lover as he tangles their legs together in an almost hug. Kyle adjusts so that he can lift his arm enough to gently brush his hand across Dan’s freshly shaven head, enjoying the feeling of it against his palm. Dan sighs “Keep doing that. Feels nice” and Kyle feels his heart explode when Dan leans his head to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, dragging his lips down his neck as he repositions himself. 

“I’d get us a beer but I really don’t wanna move now” Kyle whispers into Dan’s ear.   
He hears a quiet “Fine” before Dan pushes himself up off the younger man and crawls across him to grab two dark green bottles from where they had fallen onto the grass. The liquid had warmed up in the sun but the two finished their drinks and eagerly opened more.   
Their interlocked hands resting between them, Kyle’s thumb smoothing over Dan’s hand in a steady motion. Dan leaned into his chest and raised his head to kiss Kyle softly, then pulling back to look at him before placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him deeper.   
“Shit I might be tipsy” Dan laughs, leaning into Kyle’s space to brush their cheeks together.   
Kyle snorted quietly but didn’t move away, resting his hands on Dan’s shoulders and cupping his neck slightly.   
“Are you gonna get on with blowing up that duck then, or have you given up..” Kyle teased him, getting no response from Dan who just rolled over to lie spread out on the grass with a groaning sound.   
“Do I have to do everything around here!! I didn’t even bring the bloody thing!!” Kyle protested under his breath as he set to work blowing up the bright yellow duck.   
Dan squinted at him through half closed eyes against the sun.


End file.
